A Promise Kept
by Angel wings4
Summary: Serena lived in hell married to Darien. How will her life be when she runs to Duo Maxwell for help? Dark issues. Dont like, dont read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I have no rights over Sailor moon and gundam wing. Please no sue!  
  
  
  
  
How does one escape a living nightmare? One that starts out as a dream, a fantasy, but when you least expect it, turns into a black void, a nothingness. A nightmare that consumes your entire being and suffocates you until you are no longer able to breathe and it inevitably destroys you. This nightmare is dangerously real, it takes what you thought were your dreams and turns them against you,leaving you alone and frightened. Come and experience one woman's journey through catastrophe, self-discovery and the one thing that will ultimately heal her battered soul.... love.   
  
  
  
  
Serena Chiba silently stepped out the ageing food suppy store and let the sunlight beam down upon her. Her hair down from her normal odangos and hanging freely catching the sunlight head on and making her hair shine like the sun. Hesitantly she pulled up the collar of her turtle neck a little higher before walking to the parking lot. It wasn't cold enough during the day to be wearing a turtleneck, but that was the only thing she had that covered up the bruises on her neck,and not to mention on her arms.  
Her normally bright blue eyes dulled to a dark blue, one that contrasted with the beauty of her pale skin.Her baby, Rini ,had blue eyes, they were Serena's eyes, and not his.She was thankful they were not his.Rini had her father's haircolor though, pitch black. Black , black reminded her of something tragic, evil, something to be afraid of, like her husband, Darien.It was he who caused all this pain and suffering, but most of all the bruises on her body. Bruises that she must keep hidden, otherwise people will get suspicious and ask questions.   
Serena knew from experience that suspicion is bad. People finding out equals another savage beating from Darien. And heavens knows she doesn't want that, its common sense after all. But it gets frightening, living in timidity for fear that she will trigger some hidden monster inside him and all hell brakes loose.   
She walked to the nearest bus stop a block away and sat in the bench, letting the uncomfortable paper bag shift from her lap to the floor, waiting for the bus. The only reason why she didnt just leave right now was the fact that Rini was in the house with Darien. He was afraid of her leaving so he kept their daughter with him to make sure she wouldnt pack up and leave him behind. She honestly dreaded going back, but she wouldnt leave her only daughter with that monster alone.   
The bus arrived and the doors swung open. She cursed inwardly at the thing and sighed. She always felt going through that door was like going through the gates of hell.   
'Enter by the narrow gate; for wide is the gate and broad is the way that leads to destruction and there are many who go by it.' ( 1) She thought. 'This is my road to destruction.' She would have laughed at that but, she believed it. This bus would take her back to hell.  
Climbing aboard the bus she chose to sit in the very back, next to the window and hoped no one would sit next to her. Not with these bruises on the borderline of being visible. She laid her groceries on the seat next to her and stared out the window, letting her eyes quickly gaze over the landscape as she passed them.   
Upon the first stop, a young couple walked in the bus and took a seat in front of Serena. Normally, she wouldnt pay attention to them, but this time , she couldnt help it. She couldnt hear, but she saw the young man whisper something into his love's ear and she giggled happily and gave the man a kiss.   
She could feel the beginings of a tear in her eyes as she saw what she was missing in her life. She wished she had what the young woman had, to be in love like that, to have someone treat her like they loved her, not like Darien does. She couldnt remember the last time someone looked at her like that,she missed the simple things like holding hands and giving each other stolen kisses when they thought other people werent looking.  
She sighed. Laying her head against the window, Serena closed her eyes and tried with all her might to stop the tears that threatened to spill. All she could do was breathe and wait for the bus to start the ride home.   
' This is it. This is the last stop......MY stop.'   
Serena walked out on the three metallic steps and blindly placing her foot on the dirt ground. Reluctantly, she finally stepped of the bus. She didnt move from her spot until the loud,whiny creek of the doors closed, snapping her out of her trance.   
Helplessly, she watched as her only escape to freedom drive off, leaving her to choke on the rising dust clouds. Suddenly, the skies darkened and the temperature dropped, making Serena shudder involuntarily. She could hear the thunder rumble quietly in the distance and she knew it was going to rain and frowned.  
" Great, just the thing to make my day just a little bit worse."  
She picked up her pace, obviously not wanting to get caught in the down pour. She knew she wasnt fast enough and could hear the thunder getting closer now. 'Damn, I knew i should have brought my umbrella.'  
She panicked and tried to speed up, but it was useless. She was too weak and she knew it, Darien's beatings finally got to her. Go figure.It soon began to drizzle lightly and Serena reached out her hand and stared at the tiny droplets of water as they fell from the sky and landed on her frail hand.Lighting and thunder proceded to strike and she started walking once more, almost home.   
" Oh no. Please let me make it on time. Please let me make it on time. Please let me make it on time......." She chanted outloud over and over to herself. The burden of her groceries didnt make it any easier for her but she clutched the paper bag to her chest painfully anyways.   
" Please let me make it on time. Please let me make it on time....." She countinued to chant, hoping to God that he would hear her cries and take pity on her. No matter how much she pleaded, it seemed as if the rivers of heaven opened up on earth and soaked her surroundings, giving energy to the dry and parched earth. It did quite the opposite, and frustrated Serena even further.   
" Aww shit! damn you. Damn you! Damn you!!" she cried to no one in particular. She sped up, her tears of frustration mixing with the rain. When she wasnt blinded by her tears or frustration, she saw she was walking right in the middle of the road and immediately set back on the dirt sidewalk. Afterall, she didnt want to be hit by a car!   
' Yes, I would just add that to the already horrible things that I have going on in my life right now.' She thought dryly.   
And wouldn't you know it, just when she thought it couldnt get any worse, her right foot slid through damp mud, sending her falling forward. Instictively she put her hands out to brace the fall, but the mudd was too damp, just making her slip face frist into the mud instead.   
She sat up, in pure shock she just gazed at her groceries, spread messily on the ground, soaking up the mud and water. Her left eye started to twitch and water, her fists clutching and unclutching at her sides. She threw her head back and let out a loud wail. She just cried and cried. God, it felt soo good to cry, she hadn't cried out like this since she was what? Fourteen? Fifteen?   
" WHY DOES THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MMMEEEE?????!!!!"   
She pounded the ground furiously, cursing at the rain, cursing the mud, the groceries, and finally, cursed at herself for the mess she got herself into. She didnt even like shopping, darien had made her go get food.   
" WHY ME? WHY ME?! WHY! WHY! WHY!"  
She couldnt cry anymore, her throat hurt from all the crying and her legs started to fall asleep from kneeling on the ground for so long. It was still raining, the drops rolled off her face and her clothes were so soaked that she started to shake. Every once and awhile, a car would pass by, but none would stop to help.  
' Screw them. I dont need anybody.'   
She could faintly hear one coming down the road right now. She didnt care, she didnt have enough energy to care.It came closer and closer, it seemed to sped up and then...... nothing.   
' What? Where did it go? Oh,well.'  
She returned to think about how Darien is going to react when he finds out that what little money he gave her was wasted because she dropped the food in the mud.   
' He's going to freaking kill me. 'Gonna freaking kill me.'  
The car that she heard previously suddenly came into view, the screeching tires slicing through the silence. The headlights temporarily blinded her as the car was on it's way to passing her. She noticed a large puddle of the side of the road and sweatdropped. She quickly tried to move out of the way.  
' He's going to fast. Going to splash me. He's going too fast. Going to......."   
The car hurrily sped by , causing a wave of dirty water and mud to splash against her.   
" ...........Splash me." She finished her thought, looking down at herself and finally exploded.   
" YOU JERK! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!!! WHY DONT YOU COME OVER AND DO THAT AGAIN!?!" She yelled, her voice hoarse and her arms flinging wildly in the air, making quite a scene.  
She finally got a good lok at the car. A hunter green Explorer. Why did that car seem familiar? The said car slowed considerably and then stopped and stayed in its place for a few seconds. Making a considerably sharp U-turn, headed its way back to Serena.   
' I didnt mean for you to come back literally.Oh God, what if its some crazy psycho killer? What if he's going to kill me right here? I might never see Darien or Rini again. That would be so horrible! Well, Not seeing Darien again isnt that bad after all, but what about Rini?'  
She was down right petrified. She croutched down and refused to look up. If they're going to kill her, then do it while she's not looking. The car slowly backed up until it was close enough to Serena that if the driver were to open the door, he could easily reach out and touch her. Neither she moved nor did anyone in the car move for the first 20 to 30 seconds. She heard the window rolling down and waited for the person the take thier gun out and shoot, but nothing happened.  
"Serena? Is that you?......."  
'That voice. I know that voice! Who is th...Duo!'  
" Duo?" Serena asked confused.  
" Oh my god Serena, oh my god,I'm soo sorry. What are you doing here? Why are you out in the rain? I'm so sorry I didnt know it was you."  
Duo raced out of his car and opened an umbrella and tried to prevent her getting wet anymore than she already was. He took a good look over her and made sure she wasnt hurt or anything. He placed the umbrella in her hands and ran back to his car to take out a large beach towel. He draped the towel around her and rubbed her shoulders tring to get the circulation going.   
" Serena....... You're shaking."  



	2. Chapter 2

" Serena...... You're shaking."  
Duo raised Serena's face with his hand and ran his fingers lightly against her cheek, marveling on how soft and cold it was.Her lips had turned a light shade of blue and her eyes were unfocused.  
" Serena, I'm going to take you home ok?"   
Serena responded by shaking her head no vigorously and shaking, mumbling something inaudible. Duo raised an eyebrow.   
" Eh.....ok, I'm NOT going to take you home."   
Duo looked around him, trying to think of what to do. Then, he smiled.   
' Quatre's mansion.' With a shaky breath, Duo gathered Serena in his arms and pushed himself up on his feet . She wasnt that heavy he thought, and noticed that she lost weight since the last time he'd seen her. Which was ........ a year or two ago. Closing the passenger door, he climbed in the drivers seat and ignited the car, glancing at Serena before he started the semi-long drive to the nearest place around here, Quatre's Mansion.   
Fishing out his cell he quickly dialed the familiar number and waited as it rang. His hands grabbed at the steering wheel tight enough that his knuckles turned white. It was true, he was nervous. He didnt know what was happening, she was freezing cold to the touch and......  
" Hello?"   
" Trowa! Trowa, I need your help."  
" Duo? What's the matter?"  
" Where are the others?"  
There was a long silence and for a second, Duo thought he lost the connection.  
" Quatre's here with me, Heero went out for a while and Wufei is here staying for a couple of days. Whats wrong?"  
" Tell Quatre I'm on my way over there and I brought a friend of mine. She's sick and somethings happening and I dont know what it is. I need your help. I'll be there in ten minutes." Duo hanged up quickly and again glanced at Serena. She had closed her eyes and he could see her shaking violently. He got scared again, he hated when he gets scared. It's the worst feeling in the world.   
" No, no Serena. Dont shake like that please. Please dont shake like that, you're scaring me Serena." He whispered to himself, keeping one hand on the wheel and another laying Serena down on the seat. Placing her head on his lap, he smoothed out her hair with his hand and whispered to her.Begging her to hold on.  
" I'm sorry I broke my promise. I didnt know this was going to turn out like this." Tears watered his eyes, but he shook them away. Serena needed him, he wasn't going to breakdown now.   
  
Duo's car quickly pulled up to Quatre's driveway, in front of the large house and he braked sharply, making the tires screech. He carried Serena out of his car through the drivers side and marched up to the front door. He knew he couldnt knock since both of his hands where holding Serena up, so he had to resort to kicking the door with his boots.   
" Open the damn door."  
Wufei Chang sat in the large library, engrossed in his latest find: "A DUMMY'S GUIDE TO TRUE JUSTICE." Flipping page after page, he smiled. 'Yes, this is a true tresure find.' He thought. ' Finally, Quatre's useless library came in handy.'   
As he was about to turn the next page of his book, a loud knock came to the door. He stopped and the knock continued. He waited for one of Quatre's forty tag-alongs to open the door before he could continue to his book. The knock came even louder and still no one had opened. He growled and left the library to answer the door for himself.   
" INJUSTICE! How is a man supposed to read when noone will answer the door?!!?!" Ranting and raving, Wufei marched up to the door waving his hands in all directions to show his anger. ' If its Relena asking for Heero again, she's going to have a date with my katana.' He reached the door and opened it quickly .   
" Relena! Heero isnt here now. Why dont you...." Wufei blinked. " Maxwell?"  
Sure enough, there was Duo. Soaked and dripping, his boots caked with mud. His trademark braid messy and soaked. His eyes landed on the towel covered body in his hands and he raised an eyebrow.   
" Dont tell me you killed Relena, Maxwell. I knew you hated her but...."   
" I need your help Wufei. No, I did NOT kill Relena.Please help me."   
Duo pulled back a part of the towel and showed Wufei Serena's face. He could tell she was breathing shallowly and she was still shaking.   
' Well, at least he didnt kill anybody.'  
Wufei opened the door wider, allowing Duo to come in. Duo stepped in, but he didnt know what to do, so he turned to Wufei.   
" Take her to my room. Its the only room nearest with a fireplace."   
Duo knew where his room was, as all five of the gundam pilots have a spare room in Quatre's mansion. Wufei watched Duo reteat to his room, leaving a trail of muddy footprints on the floor. He turned and headed to Trowa and Quatre's room to tell them that Duo's here.   
' Rashid's going to piss in his pants when he see's Maxwell's mess. Oh well, not my problem.'  
He reached Quatre and Trowa's room and almost opened the door, but thought better of it. He didnt want to interrupt them if they were having one of thier "sessions". Instead, he knocked.   
" Come in!" Quatre said in a sing song voice.  
Opening the door, He saw that Quatre was temporarily busy trying to fish out something out from under his bed.Wufei heard him huff and puff as Quatre tried to pull something heavy out from under his bed,on his knees waving his rear in the air.  
" Yes?" Quatre asked, his voice muffled from under the bed.   
" Maxwell's here."   
Quatre jumped and hit his head on the bedframe.He crawled out rubbing his head.   
" Owch. Did you say Duo's here?"   
Wufei rolled his eyes at his blonde companion.  
" Yes, if I remember correctly, that IS what I said."  
Quatre jumped up quickly and raced out the door. " TROWA! Duo's here!"  
Wufei silently lead Quatre to his room, where Duo was waiting impatiently, ringing his hands and walking in circles nervously.   
" Duo are you ok? "  
" I'm fine, but my friend isnt. She's shaking and I dont know how to stop it.The hospital's too far away so I had to bring her over here."   
Quatre walked over to Wufei's bed where Serena was shaking and sweating profusely. Her eyes shut tight and hands gripping at the sheets. Quatre put a hand to her forehead. He looked at the fireplace.   
" Wufei, light the fireplace."  
Wufei nodded silently.Trowa came running in the room, his hair wet and he had a toothbrush in his mouth.Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
" Where were YOU?"  
Trowa removed the toothbrush from his mouth.  
" ....Shower. What happened?"  
" Dont ask me."  
Quatre looked her over once again and he came to a decision and blushed. Quickly, Quatre carefully removed her turtleneck and proceeded to unbutton her pants. Duo immediately screamed.   
" Quatre, what the HELL are you doing?"  
" She has hypothermia. The only way to help her is to keep her warm and keeping her in these wet clothes isnt going to help. So are you going to freak out, or are you going to trust me and help her?"  
" I guess." Duo whispered quietly.  
Wufei put a hand on Trowa's shoulder.   
" Come on, I dont think we should stay in here."  
Trowa nodded and both left.   
Quatre paused in removing Serena's soaked clothes and walked over to the fireplace to turn up the heat. Duo stood next to the bed, Trying desperatly trying not to look below Serena's face.   
" Are you going to stand there or are you going to help?   
" What do you want me to do?"   
Quatre stayed silent for a minute and looked back to the fireplace.  
" Get undressed."  
Now it was Duo's turn to blush.   
" WHAT?!?"   
" Serena needs your body heat, and your also soaked so you need to get out of those clothes as well. Stay in your boxers if your so uncomfortable."  
Duo blushed crimson and Quatre smiled at him. Duo blushed crimson and Quatre smiled at him.  
" Duo, I know it's uncomfortable, but she needs you. Trust me, I know what I'm saying. I didnt go to medical school for nothing."  
" I'll tell Heero to check up on things tomorrow." Quatre frowned. " I suggest you take a look at her. You can ask her about it when she wakes up."  
Quatre shot a look at Serena and shook his head sadly and left the room, closing the door quietly.Duo was confused, ask her about what when she wakes up?  
Slowly, Duo undressed, blushing immensely and peeled the now dirty and sticky clothes on the floor. He stayed in his boxers like Quatre suggested. He didnt think that Serena would appreciate waking up next to a naked Duo.   
Lifted the covers, he climbed in and laid next to Serena, but didnt touch her. He was too nervous. He finally turned on his side, finally facing Serena and decided to take a good look at her. It was then that he understood what Quatre was telling him about, Serena had large bruises on her chest and arms. He got angry immediately and his hands clentched when he saw Serena's largest bruise. Around her neck, were hand marks. This bruise was recent he noticed.  
' No matter. It doesnt matter how old or recent it is, it's still a bruise. I'll kill the asswhole who did this to you.'  
Taking the still shaking Serena, he wrapped his arms around her qently and holded her to him. He placed his chin on top of her head and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, amazed at the softness and beauty.   
' Even dirty and buised, she's still beautiful. I'm a fool to have let you go..... I'm sorry.'  
Finally letting his tears flow, Duo softly placed kisses on Serena's troubled face and shoulders, hugging her possesively against him. He noticed that she relaxed and her violent shakes reduced to mild chills.Placing a final kiss to her forehead, he allowed himself to close his eyes and fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You mean Duo went out with that girl before? How do you know?" Quatre asked, turning away from the game of chess that he and Trowa were currently playing to look at Heero. Heero just shrugged and kept typing at his laptop.   
" I'm surprised you didnt know with all the yaking that Duo does twenty-four seven."  
" .......Checkmate....."  
Quatre looked back at Trowa and then at the game board and back at Trowa.He pouted cutely at Trowa. Trowa looked back slightly amused.   
" Thats not fair, I was distracted!"  
" You wanna play again then?"  
" Nah, its ok Trowa, I dont feel like playing anymore."   
Behind them, they heard Heero shut down the computer and stand up from his seat.Quatre looked at him confused.  
" Where are you going?"  
" You wanted me to take Duo and Ms. Damsel-in-distress breakfast, didnt you?"  
Quatre was silent for a moment and then laughed embarassedly. " Oh yeah, I forgot! Hey while your at it, can you wake up Wufei?"   
Heero nodded and proceeded to go to the kitchen and came back carrying breakfast.He quietly walked through the mansion and was occasionally bumped into by some of Quatre's forty tag-alongs, as Wufei sarcastically nicknamed them.When he finally made it to the other side of the house where their bedrooms were located he spotted Wufei and tried to bite back a laugh.  
There was Wufei sleeping on the floor in front of his bedroom with his rear in the air, drool coming out the side of his mouth. He was mumbling something, so Heero bent down to hear better.  
" ......... Ummmm, justice........Sally, good..........Sally is justice......" Wufei smiled in his sleep.Heero straightened up, laughing silently. He used his left foot and softly kicked Wufei on the side. Wufei only mumbled another " Injustice" and turned away from Heero. Heero sighed deeply and told himself he'll wake Wufei up after leaving breakfast for Duo and that girl.   
Opening the door to Wufei's room, Heero set the tray on the night table on Serena's side. He turned to leave when something caught his eye.   
' What is that?' He asked himself, lowering the blanket until Serena's bruise came clearly into view.He raised an eyebrow and examined the injury when he saw Duo move around on the bed next to Serena.  
" Youre awake."  
Duo didnt respond, just sat up in the bed, rubbing out the sleep from his eyes and trying to get used to the bright light that was coming in from the window. He turned to Heero, then to Serena and then to the bruise on her neck.His eyes narrowed as he remembered his promise to himself.   
" Her shaking stopped. She might get a slight fever, she might not. Make sure she eats breakfast." Heero paused. " Do you know who did this?" He asked, running his fingers over the now dark blue bruise.Duo shook his head no.  
" I know she got married to some guy, it might be him, but I dont know. I might be wrong."  
Heero nodded and straightened up. " The rest of us are in the library if you need anything."   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Me no own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing; No sue!  
Authors notes: I personally want to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed this story. It encouraged me to write more and to believe in myself, thank you. This chapter is for all of you. A little warning though, the first couple of paragraphs are..... I dont know how to say this. Its disturbing.I promise, it gets better after that.Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien hurled his seventh beer bottle across the small living room , aiming it towards his and Serena's wedding portrait adorned on the wall, knocking it off and sending it crashing to the floor. He watched the different sized glass fragments with abnormal interest. His head spun, and his vision was blurred by simple objects taking odd shapes and colors.   
He knew he was drunk. It didnt matter, this wasnt the first time he was this heavily drunk.  
' And it isnt going to be the last time either.' He thought.He had this sudden urge to smile hysterically as he thought of the things he was going to do to Serena when he would get his hands on her.   
' Litle bitch has been gone for two fucking days. Gonna beat the SHIT out of her when she comes home. '  
He thought, with a sneer of contempt on his unshaven face. He was laying face down on the couch in the living room, across from his bedroom and Rini's nursery. His eyes were about to shut and fall asleep when a sharp cry carried out from the nursery.   
He ignored it. He really, REALLY wasnt in the mood to deal with the little brat now. He was tired, hungry and damn well PISSED off. Darien hasnt eaten in the two days since Serena left to get the groceries and has yet to return.And well, If he didnt eat, Rini was just going to have to go hungry as well.Unfortuneatly, being untended to for two days left Rini irritable and her wails didnt cease, but instead, had intensified.   
" Uhgg, sshhuuutttt uuupp." He slurred, his eyes unfocused and dialated. He had gotten drunk and smoked a small bag of cocaine on suggestion from a co-worker of his. His command went unheard and Rini continued to cry, her small voice course from sobbing.  
He was getting annoyed now, his temples throbbed painfully and his breath quickened. He tried to close his blood shoot blue eyes, hoping to drown out all other sounds of reality. It wasnt getting any better. The pain in his head pounded like a hammer banging on his skull, unrelenting. With a grunt, Darien pushed himself off the couch and stumbled, falling on the small coffeetable behind him. Releasing a stirng of curses at both Serena and Rini he dragged himself over to the nursery.   
Tumbling into Rini's room, he failed to notice how scarcely decorated it was. No matter, there wasnt enough room for to fit in there anyways.The entire room itself was as large as a closet, a small bathroom if you're optimistic enough to see it like that.But with the little money Darien brought home going to his liquor didnt leave much room to be picky about where you lived.   
Rini's small, round cheeks were red and tear streaked. Her voice already quivering from the strain of crying. She seemed to cry harder when Darien appeared by her cradle. His left eye started to tick, something he would often see Serena doing when she was stressed. He'd always found it funny and laughed in her face about it, but now that it was happening to him he was finding the humour in the situation.   
" Shut up." He said, his voice low but firm.  
" SHUT UP." A little louder now, Rini's cry jabbing in his brain, making his already turbulent migraine go haywire. He quickly and harshly grabbed her chubby upper arms and giving her a firm shake.  
" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" His voice bouncing off the walls. He was shaking the small baby until her fragile head was flinging backwards and forewards fromthe intensity. Still, her cries didnt lessen. Plopping her back down to the bed, he reached down to the floor and picked up a pink and white pilow engraved with the words MOMMY'S LITTLE GIRL and held it against her face.   
Rini panicked and uselessly tried to remove the suffocating object with her weak arms. In his rage he added more pressure to the pillow, not relenting to his daughter's panicky and wimpery cries. His eye twitching he smiled down at her.A single phrase going through his head all the while.'Shut the fuck up.Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up.'  
Slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered her arms back on the mattress of the crib,as if admitting her defeat. Darien could see her tender fingers on her left hand twitch every once in a while. He wouldnt lift the pillow from her face until her body would stop moving completely. Her hands twiched once more and then went limp. His ragged breathing was the only thing he could hear now. The silence seemed ironically deafening, but he was satisfied. Lifting his hand and removing the pillow from her face, he froze.  
Rini had died with her eyes opened, her rosy lips open in an eternal sob. A final tear rolled down her cheeks and stained the white bedding of her crib, the last living part of her drained out .Darien felt his heart quench at the sight momentarily, before shaking his head and storming out of the nursery with a sickingly satisfied smile on his face.   
' I'm insane. I'm going to fucking go to jail for this.' He thought as he retrieved his keys from on top of the table in the kitchen and headed to the door.He did half his job, now its time for Serena to go.He paused at the doorframe and whispered to Rini.  
" Hope you have a nice nap, little fucker."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo sat on the chair next to his bed in his own room.He had moved Serena to his own room after that first night. He had asked Catherine for some clothes for her to wear. He didnt think that Serena would appreaciate waking up in a strage place in her underware.  
' Well, neither would I' He chastised himself.She had been asleep for two days already. Duo would have started to worry until Quatre's private doctor assured him that all she needed was some sleep. He also advised Duo to find out the situation about Serena and her bruises.Duo only waved him off and continued to keep watch over her, sleeping only every few hours.  
" Please wake up Serena , please......"  
He repeated his chant out softly until he went into a light trance and had to shake his head a little to clear his mind.A movement at the corner of his eye had attracted his attention.Serena moved her leg somewhat, and slowly began to come out of sleep.He jumped out of his chair and kneeled down besides the bed and watched her for any further movement.She let out a soft groan of pain and licked her lips slowly. Duo licked his own lips unselfconsciously keeping his eyes on her mouth.Serena's eyes cracked open and looked around her.  
' What is this? Where am I? This isnt my house.' She thought absentmindedly as her eyes glanced over to where Duo was watching her intently.  
' What an awkward dream I'm having. I swear I saw Duo just now.'  
" Morning Serena."  
Her eyes flew open and she jumped up, staring straight at Duo before shrieking loudly.Duo winced back and covered his ears before reaching over to Serena to tranquilize her.Instead, she crawled away from him and fell off the narrow bed to the floor.In her fall, she tipped over a picture frame and the glass shattered next to her.Duo tried to help her up but she just help up a large piece of the glass to use as a weapon.   
Duo's bedroom door flew open and Heero,Wufei and Trowa burst in the room, with Quatre following right behind them. He didnt stop soon enough and crashed into Trowa's backside and blushed furiously.  
" Eh, Hi guys! Em. I'm gonna need your help. She's freaking out and she's going all psycho on me with the glass here!"  
Quatre moved in front and firmly as he could, pushed the four of them out of the room.  
" Dont worry! Ol'Quatre will take care of this!" He said, slamming the door in thier faces.  
The four of them stayed close by the door for a sign of trouble.All they could hear was soft whispering then silence. Quatre's yelp of pain caused Trowa to react and charge at the door. Heero held him back forcefully, shaking his head no and let him go.   
Ten minutes later Quatre opened the dor quietly and let Duo in before exiting the room himself.Trowa blinked at the sight of Quatre. He had a cut from his right temple to his chin with dried blood staining his skin. Heero and Wufei looked at Trowa and Quatre and then each other.  
" Lets go." Heero began  
" After you Yuy."   
Trowa grazed his fingers along the cut, pulling away when Quatre winced. Quatre's cheeks were blushing faintly and he was smiling.   
" Are you ok?"  
" She was traumatised temporarily. I made a sudden move and she slashed glass down my face. Its not deep enough to leave a scar luckily."  
Trowa bent down and kissed Quatre lightly and took his hand.  
" Lets go Little One, they need time alone."  
Quatre just happily walked alongside his lover and smiled.   
" Lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat up on the bed, using the headboard for back support. Duo, on the other hand, sat as far away as he could opposite of her. Both of them were silent, not wanting or more likely not able to disturb the moment.Serena had her head bowed and fingers fidgeting with an imaginary lint on Duo's sheets.Duo stared straight at her, wondering if he should start talking or to wait until she said anything.  
" Please. Please give my apologies to your friend Quatre for me.I didnt mean to cause him any harm."  
" Whats the purpose of that? Knowing him, he already forgave you."  
She was silent for a secound.Then continued with a shake of her head.  
" Please just do it for me.I have to leave soon and I dont know him as well as you do."  
" Then you can apologise to him yourself befo-"  
" DUO!! Stop it! We havent been speaking for five minutes and we're already arguing!! This. is. WHY we broke up two and a half years ago!! We're just not meant for each other."  
Duo tried to be quiet for once. Suddenly he was very tired of hearing himself speak. But he couldnt just be silent when he had the one person that he loved and lost right in the room with him.  
" Does that mean it's too late for us?" He asked, hoping that he didnt sound as desperate like he was inside.  
Serena shook her head, as if trying to convince herself of something.  
" There is no US Duo. I'm married now and I have a 10 month old child back at home.I cant leave them just to run back to you now."  
Serena winced as she heard her own words, to her, they sounded cold and harsh .Void of emotion.   
' I guess thats what happens when you stay around a man like Darien for too long.'  
When she didnt hear anything from Duo she looked up and regretted it. Duo didnt know about Rini, she was sure about it. He looked both surprised and pained, a look that was heart wrenching,especially coming from a person like Duo Maxwell. Several times Duo opened his mouth to say something and he would just close it again. But he forced himself to speak.  
" You want to go back to a man who would hit you like that? And leave marks as well. I wonder if thats the kind of life you want your kid to live in? Either that or you're too ignorant to do something for yourself instead of doing something for others."  
Serena bit her lip. " It's not that easy Duo.Its very hard for me, and I have no one I can turn to for help."  
" So you think its easy for me then?Knowing that the woman I love is in some hell hole putting herself and her child in danger because of a fucking bad excuse of a man. And dont give me that bull shit about not having anyone to turn to.I was here for the past two years waiting for you.You knew my address and my number in case you ever needed it, never once had I changed it hoping that you would come back to me."  
He stared at her dead on, refusing to let go of her gaze.Her tears flowed down her pale cheeks and fell to her hands on her lap.Her body shook with sorrow and frustration as she, for the first time in two years, cried. Not for Darien, not for Rini, but for herself.Those tears were for her and her alone.  
Duo stood up and went to the bed. Cradling her fragile body close to him, he soothed her with soft whispers and feather light kisses across her temple.  
" Ssshhh. I'm sorry, dont cry anymore please. It hurts me to see you like this. Listen, why dont you tell me the name of your baby......"  
He asked, kissing her forehead, then trailed down and kissed her nose, and finally reached down to her lips. Soft, light kisses took her breath away as his fingers gently traced imaginary patterns along her back, giving her pleasure ful shivers.  
" Mmmmmnn. Her name's Rini."  
" Is she as beautiful as her mother?"  
Serena just answered with a moan as he suckled her lower lip before entering his tongue in her mouth.Serena unraveled his braid behind him and ran her fingers through the long cheastnut hair, loving the feeling of hair gliding in between her thin fingers.  
Duo separated from Serena first, taking in air.She layed her head down in his chest and put her ear by his heart, mimicking the pulsing sounds by tapping her hand gently on his chest.  
" Duo."  
" Yeah?"  
" I need you to take me home.Quatre told me I've been asleep for two days already."  
Duo sighed softly against Serena's hair and closed his eyes in frustration.He didnt want to cry, she needed him to be strong for her.But what happens when Duo needs someone to be strong for him?  
" Alright. We'll talk to the others for a ride. But before I left you go.....Promise me something."  
"Anything."  
" Dont let him do this to you anymore.You promise you'll come back if he tries it again? We can leave this all behind. Just you, me and the baby. Alright?"  
"...... I promise....."   
  
  
  



	4. Help!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I want to thank all the cool people who reviewed my fic! ( those of you who didnt, poopy on you!)anyways, in order to satisfy you awsome people out there who actually like my cheap little story, ( i have low self esteem,so sue me!)I want to know what you want. If you're able to, I would like to ask you for help. If there's something you want me to add, have something happen, etc. in the story, please email me at Chibiduo28@aol.com alright? I need the emails by friday ok peoples? bye!  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I do not own neither Gundam wing or Sailor Moon.  
Authors notes: Thanks to Winking Grasshopper for Emailing me and Giving me this awsome idea for the story! ( all bow and kiss Winking Grasshopper's feet!)You know the routine. I write, you read, you review. alright enough chit-chat, heres the next part.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell stopped his hunter green Explorer at the corner of Serena's street.Duo sat hunched over the steering wheel, trying to single out which house was Serena's.Serena crouched down low in the seat, avoiding being seen by anyone outside. Duo turned back to her and raised an eyebrow.  
" What are you doing?"  
" I'm hiding."  
" Well, thats appearent. I mean, from who are you hiding from?"  
Serena peered over the door and when she thought the coast was clear sat upright,staring at her lap.  
" My neighbors like to stick thier noses where they dont belong. If they see me they might say something to Darien and thats bad. For me at least."  
" So what are we going to do?"  
" WE aren't going to do nothing, you're gonna stay here and I'm gonna walk myself home."  
Duo glanced back at the neighborhood.  
" Which is your house? I'll watch you."  
Serena pointed to a dilapidated,shaded and small house three houses down the street to the left.Duo stared and grimaced, the greenish-gray paint of the house had started to chip and the weeds had grown taller than the surrounding plant bushes. The rest of the neighborhood looked like this also, though not as bad as hers.  
" Sorry to say Serena, but your house looks more like a safety hazard than somewhere to live in."  
Serena nodded mutely.She hesitated.  
" You dont want to go back do you?"  
The pain and anguish reflected in Serena's eyes made Duo choke on his words.  
" What do you think Duo?..... I haveta go."  
Serena climbed out and crossed the street to her house.Duo panicked for a moment before lowering his window and calling out to Serena.She turned, and when Duo waved her over to him she leaned against the outside of the car door.   
Duo leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Serena's lips.Touching his forehead against hers, he whispered softly to her, his breath on her lips.  
" Wait 'til he's asleep. Pack all you can carry and take your baby with you. Here's my address and number if you need it. Call me and I'll pick you up, we can disappear together."  
He whispered, smiling softly and handing her a small scrap of paper with his messy handwriting. Giving her one last kiss, Duo drove off in the opposite direction and Serena was instantly hit with a feeling of deep loneliness.She stared down at the scrap paper she had clutched in her hand and smiled.  
'This is my freedom.I'm gonna get out of this soon.'  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Serena walked into the house she could feel something was wrong.The whole feel of the house was different, before when she was here she felt depressed. Now she felt terror, fear. Something wasn't right. The house was flooded with darkness and when she would try the lights,it wouldnt trun on.  
'Great, a power outage, Darien didnt pay the light bill again. It isnt going to matter to me anymore soon, though.'  
Dropping the scrap paper on the table,she navigated through the dark, Serena could only make out the generalized outline of the furniture of their house.She found it strange that she didn't hear Rini or Darien at all. Darien's car was outside in the driveway so he should be here. She was afraid of what he would do when she saw him.She blindly made her way to Rini's room and stepped in.  
She froze.She could feel his prescence rotating through out the room.She glanced quickly around the room but to no avail, she couldnt find him. It was a small room but you couldn't see anything except the window and the light seeping through.  
" Hello Serena......"  
She jumped, his figure appeared in front of the window.His shadowed outline contrasted deeply with the light seeping through. The right side of his body was illuminated somewhat by the light of the blinds. He had this smile that unnerved Serena. It was just too humourous for him.Her eyes lowered and widened when she saw what he was holding in his crossed arms.The large butcher knife that she used in the kitchen when cooking.  
His smile grew when he saw her looking at the would-be weapon.  
" Where have you been Serena? I missed you." He asked with sarcasism seeping through his words.He raised the knife to the light, admiring the glimmering object in his hands.  
" I went looking for you, but I couldnt find you. So, I came back here and waited."  
" What are you planning to do with that knife Darien?" Serena asked, switching her sight from Darien to the knife in his hands and backing towards Rini's crib. he saw her planning to grab Rini and run and laughed.  
" Whatever you're doing is a complete waste of your time.Its too late already, she's dead. So you might as well as TRY to save yourself."  
" What the hell did you do to her?"  
Serena reached in the crib and felt her daughter's face . Serena's eyes watered. Rini was cold, and her lips were purplish-blue.She held her tears, now wasnt the time to cry hysterically.  
" You crasy fuck.You've killed you're only daughter."   
He shrugged nonchalantly and strolled towards Serena.She spotted her chance to run out through the door and took it. Unfortuneatly, Darien was faster than she was and caught her wrist before she could open the front door. Holding the butcher knife dangerously close to her neck he started taunting her.  
" You should have seen it. It was beautiful,watching the passing of such a young life was the most intriging experience. She suffered only a little while. ok, I lie, little bitch put up quite a fight and you're going to go the same way."  
Her tears rolled down her face and landed on the sharp blade still positioned in the most vulnerable area of her neck.Darien had moved both of them next to the dining table. Serena desperately tried to look for something that would help.  
" I can kill you any time I choose. I can and WILL slice through your pretty little neck when you least expect it.Tell me Serena, what are you scared of most?"  
She reached her hand out slowly and making sure to keep the movement out of his vision.Serena picked up a letter opener that she had left on the table the day she went to the market.  
" Huh Serena? You didnt answer me.You wanna know what I'm afraid of? Hell.Thats what I'm afraid of. I know I'm going but I'm still afraid, but at least I"ll see you there right?"  
Serena clutched the opener tightly, this was her chance.  
" Yeah, sure Darien." She grunted. " Be sure to save me a seat!"  
Serena plungged the opener deep in Dariens side, earning her a sick sounding crunch coming from him.He screamed pathetically and dropped the knife, releasing her. Serena shrugged off his arms quickly and ran out of the house as quick as she could, not even bothering to get into his car, she had left the keys inside.   
  
  
  
  
Serena ran through the street, refusing to look behind her.Her breathing was coming on heavily but she continued. She had memorized the address where she was taken to when she meet up again with Duo.  
' Quarter? Quart? Damn, what's that guy's name? Quatre! His house, thats where Duos' gooona be.'  
The sun had settled already, and night had come. She hated going anywhere at night by herself, but she was going to have to find Duo. She needed his help, She needed his off the wall corny jokes, his strength. But most of all , she needed his love.   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Unless someone wants to sell me the rights to Gundam wing and Sailor moon, they dont belong to me. K? K!  
Authors notes: Please forgive this humble worthless writer for delaying this next part of the story. I went on a family trip (yeck!) and on top of that, I had a major writers block on what should happen next. I dont know if I should make this story end happily :) or sad :( . So what ever you think please answer in your review. enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei Chang silently cursed Quatre for giving Rashid and the others a night off while trying to see how much his pillows could drown out the incessant knocking coming from the front door.Why was he the one blessed with the room closest to the door? Muttering a string of curses, Wufei kicked off his sheets violently and bolted out of his room, throwing his door open.   
' This is dishonorable, COMPLETELY unjustifiable! I'll slice apart the baka at the door in the name of justice!'  
Slamming open the door Wufei stared, blinked and frowned. He gripped the doorknob firm enough that his knuckles turned white. This?! THIS is why he was awakened from a perfectly good sleep, by an ONNA?!?!  
" What are you doing here at......whatever time it is, onna?!? You have disrupted my sleep, which is important to me so I can fully lecture Maxwell on the impor-"  
" I need to talk to Duo. NOW"  
Wufei stood shocked at the audacity of being interrupted in his lecture speech.  
" Cant you schedule another date with Maxwell at another appropriate time?"  
Serena would regret this, but the man wasnt listening. She hated to use violence. She grabbed the collar of Wufei's silk red pajamas and pulled him to her,glareing at him.  
" You WILL take me up to Duo's room, forget I was ever here and then you can go back to your precious sleep.Understand?"  
Wufei stepped back and blinked repeatedly. He pointed towards the stairs.  
" Secound floor, secound door to your right."  
Serena ran past him and up the stairs, two steps at a time.Reaching Duo's door, she opened it quietly and stepped into the dark room, imediately seeing Duo's sleeping form tucked in the bed. In other circumstances, she would have smiled and laughed at what a racket his loud snoring made, but all she could do was hold back tears and walk over to his side.  
She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep peacefully, wishing that she could do the same. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes she let a few tears slip out. What had she done in life that she had to go through this? To brake up with her lover and then sacrafice her personal freedom when she married Darien? Upto today, Rini and the faint hope of getting away from the life that she lived was what she lived for...  
But, now......all she had was Duo. Darien was after her now, she was too scared to call the police and she was scared that Duo or his friends will unwillingly fall into the situation .She couldnt risk that, she had to leave again. To brake her promise once again. But the last time, she had the choice. Now, she had to do it to save Duo.  
She recalled when she was dating Duo a few years ago, he was her earth and heaven. Her protector, or as she liked to call him, her knight in shining armor. But in the back of her mind, tucked away in some secret cache, she was afraid that she would become too attached to him. Afraid that she would lose her identity and just become an arm piece to show off.So, in that, she broke up with him, giving him lame excuses sounding fake even to her own ears.   
' I'm such a coward, in giving up heaven on earth with Duo, I recieved hell with Darien. '  
Next to her, Duo stirred and woke, finding Serena crying by his bedside. His heart clenched watching her cry and shake softly with her grief. He sat up next to her and took Serena in his arms, running his fingers through her long blonde hair and shushing her cries with whispers against her ears.   
" Ssshhh, Serena. Its okay now. I'm here, why are you crying?"  
" S...sss..something happened while at Darien's."  
Duo stiffened and clentched her closer to him, kissing softly along her jaw.   
" Its ok. It doesnt matter now. What ever he did to you, he cant do anymore. You're with me now.Eh, Serena? Where's the baby?"  
Serena's cries grew even more intense at his question. How was she going to tell him that Darien killed her only child and was currently after her?She pulled away from his grip and wiped her tears away.  
" After you left, I went into Rini's room...and I ...." Her eyes watered with the memory and tried to hold back her tears, but failed. " Darien ...killed her and he threatened to kill me next. The only way I escaped was I think I stabbed him and fled while he was injured."  
Duo sat speechless with eyes wide open. His breath quickened with anger and he had to put that feeling away when Serena started shaking. Duo pulled her down with him to the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, hoping to comfort her. Running his fingers along her arm, he assured he that she was safe with him in Quatre's mansion.  
" Dont worry, baby. I'm here, and on my life I swear that he wont come near you ever again. I'll find him, and I'll kill him. I swear I would." Duo took a breath, smelling the sweet fragrance of Serena's hair. " And maybe...Maybe we could continue where we left off, you know? I love you so very much, Serena.We could get married, and have lots of babies and I promise I'll make you forget about Darien.You have my word."  
Serena, unfortuneatly didnt hear his vows whispered against her ear. Serena's breathing went heavy and she had fallen asleep against Duo's warm body.Covering both of them with his blankets, Duo kissed her forehead gently and whispered his goodnight.   



	7. 

Disclaimers: I have no ownership over ANY of the characters of this story. Thank you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo blindly reached out an arm across the bed and landed on nothing.He frowned in his sleep when his hand felt the cold space next to him. With a muffled sigh, he pushed himself up from his warm bed and grimaced with the cold.   
' Damn, I gotta remember to have a talk with Q-man about the temperature he puts on, I'm gonna freeze my balls off! And THAT would not be good!'   
Without a glance at the mirror, he wrapped his arms around himself and walked out his room, his old,worn buny slippers flipfloppiting across the floor. With the Magnacs still on their short, two day vacation, Duo wasnt concerned about anyone seeing him in his usual morning appearance.   
Shuffling away from the east end of Quatre's mansion, where the bedrooms are located to the west end, where the kitchen,library and musicroom's located. Arriving at the kitchen, he found Wufei and Trowa already seated and having breakfast.Plopping himself in front of them, he started to eat,shoving eight pancakeson his plate, a large plate of eggs,four pieces of toast and five slices of greasy bacon strips.   
Trowa and Wufei both sat mouth agape at the sight in front of them. They looked at each other with confused expressions on thier faces. It wasnt the abnormal amount of food Duo was about to eat, or the fact that the past great God of Death was sporting fluffy bunny slippers on his feet. In fact, it was Duo's pride and joy, his hair!   
" Duo, what the...." Trowa started slowly, unsure.   
"HELL did you do to your hair?!?!" Wufei finished for him.   
Duo was majorly confused.   
" I didnt do anything to my hair! Whats wrong with it?" Duo panicked.   
Trowa handed him a spoon.Duo used the spoon and looked at his reflection on the back and facefaulted! His hair on the top stood at an akward angle that made even Trowa's hair ordinary, large clumps of his hair in his braid hadunwoven itself and knotted in places.Quickly, Duo tried to press down his wild hair to no avail.   
" Eh, stupid bad hair day..." Duo grumbled.   
Wufei lifted the table cloth and looked under, resurfacing with a smile.   
" Whats with the slippers?"   
Duo took on the defensive.   
" Hey, man its freezing here and my feet are cold! Besides, The Great Shinigami does not have to explain himself!" Duo speculated, flinging his fork wildly in the air, flinging small pieces of food on Duo's two poor companions.   
" Well whatever you do, I dont care. Just make sure that you dont fling around half digested food on my clean cothing."   
Duo stuck his tongue out at him." Well SOORRYY Mr. Stick-In-My-Ass! Im gonna go find Serena, Later!"   
  
  
  
  
Serena sat next to Quatre on the grand piano seat.The solemn sounds of the instrument reaching to her soul and gripping her heart tightly. Quatre paused, allowing Serena to slowly, but surely,imitate his example. He teached her different ways to help channel out her feelings and emotions, and granted her the use of his musical instruments. Quatre once more played the emotionally overwhelming song all the way through and moved aside so Serena could do the same.   
Her slim fingers nimbly and gracefully flew across the keys, bringing the song to and end with a small smile on her face. She turned to him and smiled her thanks.   
" Thank you, so very very much Quatre. I needed that."   
Quatre took her hands in his. " You are always welcome to anything.That includes your right to heal,just make sure that you include Duo in your healing as well.It always helps to have someone by your side."   
Serena struggled to smile through her unshed tears and nodded.It was the least she could do for him, especially for all the kindness he shown her.   
" Why dont you take a nap? It looks like you need it."   
She casted her eyes down. " Yeah, I guess I do," She paused. " Thanks Quatre."   
He nodded his welcome.Standing up,he held on to Serena's arm and smiled sympatheticaly.   
" Sleep well Serena. The police are doing all they can to find him,he wont get away with what he's done."   
  
  
  
  
Checking up on Serena as she slept,Duo was summonded to Quatre's office to discuss a business proposition. Duo, as always was the last to come in after the others.Quatre, leaning against his desk, started to speak, aggravation clear in his voice.   
" I have an errand that I need accomplished.I have a very influential trade partner traveling over here for a meeting even with my claims to be going through a personal crisis which you all know is Serena." He paused as Duo's eyes grew cold and vengeful.   
" I need you to escort him from the airport to somewhere, hotel, motel, anywhere. I just need him out of my hair for a while.I'll stay with Serena since I'm already behind in my paperwork. His plane lands around 5:00 tomorrow evening."   
Wufei and Trowa nodded thier acknowledgement while Duo just walked away. Recieving a ' Mission Accepted' from Heero, he and Wufei walked out, giving Quatre privacy.Feeling Trowa's arms wrap around his waist and placing his chin in the crook of his neck, Quatre sighed.   
" Duo's really upset about this.I've never seen him so sober and calm, its unnerving."   
Trowa smiled against his lover's shoulder.   
" I would act the same way if anything like that happened to you,except I'm already sober and calm.Couldnt imagine myself any other way."   
Quatre chuckled and turned in Trowa's arms,leaning in for a kiss.   
" Mmmm, neither could I.Doesn't matter, I like you the way you are."   
  
  
  
  
Serena was back with - HIM. She was back in that cursed house and in front of him.Darien had a sneer on his face and a bundle wrapped in blankets in his arms.She stared at it, until it started to cry.Her eyes widened, it was Rini! His presence no longer frieghtened her as she ran to him, intent on snatching the precious bundle from his keeping.   
She wasn't moving.No, NO!!! Why cant she move?!? Looking down she saw her feet planted firmly on the ground and not responding to her demands to move. Hearing his psychotic laughter brought her glance up to his face.He was holding Rini at arms length and in front of his feet a black hole opened and widened.   
" Say bye-bye to mommy dearest." He leered.   
" NNNNOOOOO!!! please!! Darien dont do this! Please!"   
Her begging was useless, for as soon as she stopped, Dariens hold on Rini relinquished.The invisible force holding her back let her go and she fell to her knees.Darien sulked over to her and pulled her head up by her hair until their eyes were level.   
" Lover boy is next,say good-bye!"   
Throwing her helpless body to the ground, Darien viciously kicked Serena over the edge of the black pit, her screams echoing through the void..........   
  
  
  
  
  
*** sorry this part took so long to get out, im pretty lazy and the deal with fanfiction.net didnt make the situation any easier.On a last note, something's going to happen to trowa, you want him to live, or to die? Please respond!! until next time!


	8. 

Disclaimers: You know the routine, I have no idea what the point of this is. I do not own any characters in this story....   
Authors note: Yes....I wrote a Dun-Dun-Dun....a songfic! Yes, this is new to me so pardon me if I absolutely suc! This song is by Savage Garden,the name is "Two beds and a coffe machine." please R+R. Make me happy and I'll make you happy. Also, in a few chapters,I'm leaving the result of something involving Trowa up to you. Something big. so, you choose. Does he die? or does he live? Answer in your reviews.Sayonara!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her own terrified screams woke her up, reality came slowly to Serena as she fought to catch her breath and reassure herself that she wasnt back in that damned house.Her once loose shirt she slept in clung to her body in sweat and she grabbed hold of anything that was in her reach- Duo's pillow.   
Taking in shaky breaths, her senses cleaved to Duo's unique smell left on his pillow.Clutching the pillow possesively, she chanted the same whispered chant as tears fell to her cheeks and stained the pillow case .   
" Rini..... Rini....Rini, I'm sorry..... Rini....Rini.....Rini, I'm sorry....."   
Breath after steady breath, Serena fought to control herself and regain her composure. Taking a deep breath she reached out to the small nightstand next to Duo's bed and rummaged the drawer for a writing pad and a pen.Having to be satisfied with a scrap sheet of paper and a blunt edged pencil, she scribbled down notes with a fast pace and fierce determination to finish. Only when she finished with an audible sigh did she notice that she was restless, her hands itched to do something other than lay in bed.   
Throwing the sheets back and stepping down on the cold floor, she crossed Duo's room to the door and creaked the door opened slowly, finding the halls frightingly deserted.   
' Of course it's deserted dork, it's nearly midnight.Only weirdo's walk around huge mansions at night like you.' She chastisied herself. ' Of course Duo still hasnt been back at the room so I guess he's a weirdo too.'   
After praising herself for only getting lost once around the place, she found the music room where Quatre had taught her his written song.On the north of the room opposite of her there was a large glass window overlooking the mansion's back lush gardens. During the dead of night, she could clearly see her image on the reflection across the room.Lighting a few candles, she added some desperately needed light in the dark room.   
To her left, there was a small fireplace adorned with antique clocks and small, precious brass and copper knick-knacks.She was sure that when she glanced quickly at it, there a picture of the five of them centered along the ledge of the fireplace. In front of it, an armchair and a foot rest embelished the clearly oriental weaved floor rug.   
" Chang must have had a hand with that." Serena amused silently.   
Sitting herself at the baby grand piano opposite of the fireplace, she unfolded the wrinkled paper that she scribbled on earlier and setting it on the music rest. She chuckled to herself when she could hardly read her illedgible handwritting and had to stop occassionally to squint at the words to comprehend them.   
Instinctively placing her fingers on the appropriate keys she started playing the song that found its way into her heart. Glancing back and rereading through the words, her eyes clouded up and her throat tightened painfully.Closing her blue eyes, she shook her head, determined to play this song as a reminder of her daughter's short life.She sighed and began to play.   
  
  
  
  
And she takes another step.   
Slowly she opens the door, check that he is sleeping.   
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor.   
Been up half the night screaming, now its time to get away.   
Pack up the kids in the car.   
Another bruise to try and hide.   
Another alibi to write.   
  
Another ditch in the road,you keep moving.   
Another stop sign,you keep moving on.   
And the years go by so fast.   
Wonder how I ever made it through.   
  
And there are children to think of.   
Baby's asleep in the back seat.   
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare.   
But the mind is an amazing thing.   
Full of candied dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel.   
Two beds and a coffe machine.   
But there are groceries to buy and she knows she'll haveta go home.   
  
Another ditch in the road, you keep moving.   
Another stop sign, you keep moving on.   
And the years go by so fast.   
Wonder how i ever made it through.   
  
Another bruise to try and hide.   
Another alibi to write.   
Another lonely highway in the black of night.   
There's hope in the darkness you know you're gonna make it.   
  
Another ditch in the road, you keep moving.   
Another stop sign , you keep moving on.   
And the years go by so fast.   
Silent fortress, built to last.   
Wonder how I ever made it.........   
  
  
He lingered in the door way, heavily shadowed by the darkness around him. His eyes never left her, totally entranced by the gentle sways of her body moving along with the smooth and somber notes.The desire to hold her in his arms and kiss away every physical and emotional scar was colossal.   
He stiffled a moan when he envisioned her body under his,her velvety skin rubbing against his, screaming his name in need.   
' That would have to wait though. ' He smiled slyly. ' I want to her to heal entirely before we advance this relationship any further...'   
He pushed himself with his hands away from the door frame, the spot where he chose to watch Serena when he noticed her crying softly. Trying to stifle her cries, Serena didnt notice the prescence looming behind her, didnt hear him creep up slowly behind her. By the time she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and covering her eyes with his hand it was too late.   
" Hello princess." He whispered in her ear.   
Her tense and stiff form relaxed when she reconized her captor.   
" You scared the daylights out of me Duo Maxwell!" She hissed lowly, but turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss to show her forgiveness of him. Duo shrugged his sholders carefreely.   
" I thought I should drop in and pay you a visit."   
Serena raised an eyebrow. " How courtious of you."   
" Yes, arent I? I see you'll be telling Quatre you finally got some words to his song now. You sing pretty, I like it."   
" Thanks, but I really didnt write these words exactly for the song.I'd hate to see Quatre's face when he hears the depressing tone to the lyrics of his own song." Serena said, turning away.   
The next few moments were torture for Duo, he wanted to reach out and touch her.To taste her.To know that she wouldn't rely on anyone except him.He sat next to her on the seat, not close enough to feel her, but close enough to sense her warmth.He gently placed two fingers underneath her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his face.   
" Tomorrow the others and me are gonna be busy doing a small job for Q-man. We have to guard some stupid partner of his and get him safely to a hotel."   
" Does that mean I'm going to stay alone?! You cant leave!Please!"   
Serena threw her arms around his neck and leaned her head in the crook of his shoulder. She was afraid.Even the police doesnt know where Darien is. Quatre tried to shield her from the fear that he was sure she was feeling. He tried to change the subject discreetly with out trying to seem obvious of even his own fears about the endless possibilities of his disappearance.   
Duo stood up, supporting Serena up on her own shaky legs as well.Putting her arms over his shoulder, he guided her out the music room to the hallway and finally to his own room.Laying her down gently on the soft, unmade bed he moved away until she quickly grabbed hold of his wrist.   
"Duo, stay with me please. I cant sleep with out you."   
" Stay here. I'll get ya something to help you sleep." Duo said, softly kissing her knuckles before gently prying her fingers off his wrists.Exiting his room, he locked the door from the outside to prevent her from following him when he asked that she'd stay.   
Grabbing a mug from the cupboards, he filled it with heated milk and placed it on the counter. Rummaging through the back of the drawers he retrieved the item he was searching for with a satisfied grin.   
' Sleeping pills. This'll help her sleep.'   
Having to drop in two pills, he accidently dissolved five pills with a mouthed 'oh-oh.' Shrugging and turning back the way he came, he unlocked his door and stepped in to find Serena sitting up arms crossed on his bed. She looked at him with an irritated frown.   
" You didn't need to lock the door;It's not like I'm going to run away or anything."   
Duo shrugged carelessly and handed the hot cup to Serena and plopped himself down next to her.   
" Hmm. You're too precious. I wouldnt know what to do if I came back to find out that you'd escape." He grinned at her, watching her sip the milk and feel the effects of the pills.   
" My god. I didnt think I'd be sleepy at all after I slept to much."   
" Well. I had to help you somehow. You're not getting the right amount of sleep that you need."   
Serena was quiet for a minute, contemplating his words. Somehow, to her, his little statement had a double meaning.Another minute of racking through her brain, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.She turned to him and looked at him sharply.   
"You found Heero's sleeping pills in the kitchen didnt you?!"   
Duo grinned idiotically as he layed Serena down and covered her with the covers.   
" Yeah! Now tell me, who would have known the Perfect Soldier has sleeping problems?"   
Serena's eyes began closing and feeling heavier as the secounds passed away. She felt him crawl into the covers next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and showered her shoulder with tiny kisses as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep. Before her eyes closed and she slept, she whispered three words that she wasnt sure Duo heard until she felt him chuckle behind her.   
" You're a bastard......"   
  
  
  
  
He watched as the room's light flickered out and darkened. His hands tightened around the steering wheel. His injured side had impaired his ability to breathe and left his clothes soaked with dried blood. Dark eyes burned with cold hatred for the woman who did this to him and for the man who took her, his property, away from him. He patiently fingered the blade sitting next to him in his car's leather seat. His fingers running along the blunt side of the weapon, then coming along the sharpened slant, he firmed his grip.   
He felt his skin tearing apart and the warm gush of blood red liquid overflowing. The blood on his hands captured his immediate attention, pulling him into his own world where he imagined this startling color liquid would flow freely from Serena from the fatal wound that he himself would provide.   
Bringing his fingers to his lips, he sucked the bitter metallic blood off his finger, never breaking his gaze with the room where Serena was sleeping. He would need to remember where it was located, he didnt know when he would find the opportunity, but he was willing to wait.   
' Yes. Your time is almost up baby.You got away, but you cant elude death for ever.'


	9. 

Authoress: Angel wings  
  
Title: A promise kept  
  
Authoress's notes: I am oh so sorry for keeping this part up so late! I had the worst case of writers block that you cant imagine. Anyways, thanx to all the people who stayed all the way upto this point.  
  
P.S. I have just noticed how ooc Duo acts.... Im so sorry for that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he leaned back against the car seat, sandwhiched in between Heero and Wufei.Trowa sat at the wheel, drumming his fingers to a tuneless beat. Leaving that morning was a little more difficult for him than usual, having sensed something peculiar and out of place. After unsuccesfully getting begged by Quatre to go with the others, Heero had to drag him out of the house by the way of a-la braid tugging.  
  
' Why did I have to sit next to Heero of all people? I mean, damn, he's so tense he could probably crack a nut between his butt cheeks. Oh well, I still have Wu-man to have fun with.'  
  
That thought didn't have as much of an effect than it did usually. His eyes strayed to the rear view mirror, knowing that they were already too far away to see anything, but he kept hoping that maybe he would see something to calm his nerves. Wufei at his right, caught his constant looking back, snorted softly.  
  
" Might as well rest now, Maxwell. There's still two hours to get there and two to get back and I'm not sitting next to you when your having one of your hyperactivity seizures."  
  
" Up yours, Mr.Stick-in-my-ass. You guys are the ones that wanted me to come."  
  
Heero smirked , (to himself of course) his lips curling to the faintest degree and took hold of Duo's braid, waiting for the perfect moment to shut up the stupid baka. Well, he had to, he thought. It would all be fun and games until the baka finds just the right thing to say to push Chang's buttons and all hell would break loose.  
  
' And its only ten in the fucking morning,dammit.....' He cursed in his head, something he did only when severly irritated.  
  
" IIIIITTTTAAAAIIIII!! Heero !Heero!Heero!" Duo pleaded, trying vainly to snatch the end of his long braid out of Heero's hands while still trying to hold up his end of the argument with Wufei. " Its not fair!! Two against one! Trowa, tell them to leave me alone. Please!" He whined.  
  
Trowa smiled, took one hand off the steering wheel and gave Duo's hair a playful tug. With two against him, Duo dropped the argument with Wufei and tried to pry his troublesome braid away from Heero and a one-handed Trowa. Catching on, Wufei allowed himself a mischievous grin and started mercilessly tickling Duo unsuspectingly.  
  
" Ack!! Noooo, Please no, dont tickle!" Short of breath, Duo felt his face redden and a few tears escape. He tried hard not to laugh and give them the satisfaction of letting them tickle him to death.  
  
" IIiieee! I wanna go home already!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'He has been there from late yesterday and he hasnt moved from that car since.'  
  
Quatre furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, occasionally stirring the scalding tea he held in his hand with his spoon. His and Trowa's bedroom window overlooked the front of the house and Quatre pulled up a chair to watch the suspicious car and its occupant, having nothing to do that day.Serena had been asleep that whole afternoon and Quatre didnt have the heart to wake her.  
  
'She needs her energy. Nothing to wake her for anyways,Duo isnt here.' He thought, turning his eyes away from the window to the steam floating from his cup, appearing and disappearing every few secounds.He turned his eyes back to the strange car and put a worried face. ' I wish I hadn't given Rashid the time off.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'He probably thinks that I cant see him watching me in the secound floor window.Well, a tiny distraction that'll be terminated soon enough.'  
  
Darien looked at himself in the rearview mirror and laughed. He hadnt slept in what, a day? Two days? Eyes bloodshot, hair dirty and russeled, he searched for the knife he dropped when he passed out from blood loss a few hours ago.He felt and looked like shit, he knew, but he didnt care, he had more important business to finish.  
  
" Look away, look away. Just for a secound......" Darien chanted, waiting for the opportunity to leave the car and sneak into the house. " Look away, Look away. Just a secound."  
  
He didnt know how he was going to get past him in the secound floor. He didnt know if he was alone or there was someone there. He didnt know wether if he should kill Serena on the spot or to wait and lure the one with the braid and kill them both simultaneously. That thought brought a grin to his face and he laughed for the first time in two days.  
  
Darien saw the man in the window turn his gaze and he quickl made to bolt out of the car, but the man turned back before he could exit the car and Darien cursed loudly.  
  
" Fuck!! Stupid damn cock sucker, leave!!!!"  
  
His hand tightened on the steering wheel and Darien sneered. Breathing deeply, but not so deep as to agitate the wound, he threw the knive down and relaxed. He was intent on waiting this out, and if push comes to shove then he'll just march out the car and proceed to come in, having him see or not. 


	10. 

Title: A Promise Kept  
  
Author: Angel Wings  
  
Author's notes: I want to thank all the kool peeps who reviewed my story: MarsMoonStar, Tenshi-Chan,Sirena Farren, KokushibyuoOni, Jupiter,TenshiCat and Nell. You are the people that keep me and the story going. I hope you enjoy this next part and please R+R! Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with exhaustion. He had sat there the whole day, suspicion bringing him to watch the vehicle with weariness.He was certain there was someone in the car watching the house, but the tinted windows prevented him from knowing for sure.  
  
The night fell eventually, coloring the sky a deep shade of blue, giving everything a haunting shadow that fell in such a way that it seemed as if it was reaching towards something in its close reach, although it seemed it was always unable to clutch it.  
  
Heero had called earlier, reporting the safe flight and return of the business man.In the background of the phonecall, Quatre could hear the loud and whiny complaining of Duo in the back seat accompanied by Wufei's critizing insults back and forth. Rolling his eyes, he asked for Trowa on the cellphone.  
  
" How was the trip?" He asked.  
  
" It went well." Trowa replied " Uneventful, but it was accomplished along satisfactory regulations and within our time schedule."  
  
Quatre raised and eyebrow. " You sounded like Heero just then.It kinda freaked me out."  
  
At the other end of the line Trowa glanced at Heero and smiled. " I've been spending too much time with him. It gets to you after a while."  
  
" I can imagine......." Quatre pouted,twirling the phone cord with his fingers."I miss you ,Trowa."  
  
Trowa shifted the phone to the other ear. " I miss you too. I'll be home in a few hours, alright?"  
  
He smiled at that. " Alright."  
  
That was a half hour ago. Quatre sighed again and stood, streching his tired muscles and exited the room. Was it possible that he was just overreacting? There was nothing to suggest there was something wierd around the car. He had watched it until he thought his eyes were going to cross.  
  
At the foor of the stairs, Serena had started walking up the stairs but stopped in her tracks when she saw Quatre heading down her way and gave him a smile.  
  
" Hey."  
  
Quatre smiled back at her and walked with her down the steps, heading towards the large kitchen.  
  
" I didnt think you had dinner, so I cooked us something." She smiled, walking over to the stove and stared to stir some contents in a pot." I hope you like soup.It was the only quick recipe I knew, I didnt want to ransack your fridge for anything more intricate."  
  
He smiled. " Its ok. I didnt hear you wake up and walk around down here. I guess I was really into my observation up stairs."  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows, as if interested. " What were you watching up there?"  
  
" Come, I'll show you."  
  
Quatre took her hand and lead her through the halls and to a small window by the front door.Both stooped behind the window and he pointed out the dark colored car to Serena.  
  
" I've never seen that car before and no one in this neighborhood has that model of car. Its been there since early this morning. It seems as if its just sitting there, waiting for someone. Watching in the shadows. Creepy, huh?"  
  
Quatre looked back to Serena looking for her response, but only finding her pale and her hands shaking.Her eyes had gone wide and mouth fell open, shaking her head in an unbelieving fashion.  
  
" Miss Serena? Are you alright?"  
  
Her mouth could form no words. Once again,in her head, she chanted a two word though over and over again.When she found her voice, she slowly turned to Quatre, his face concerned and scared.  
  
" What's wrong?" He tried again, softly.  
  
" He's back......." She said at last before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien nearly laughed in delight when he saw him stand and leave the window. He waited a few secounds to make sure he was gone for sure. Acting quickly, he once again grabbed his dagger and exited the car, not bothering to close the drivers side door behind him. Although it was easier to move around now it was dark, he didnt want to come in through the front door,by chance a neighbor would see.  
  
Approaching the house, he could hardly keep in his excitement and smiled openly, an insanely anticipating smile. He had to climb over a high metal fence on the side of the house to get to the back, but he didnt complain, only limped away and hid in the darkness, waiting for the right moment to sneak in and kill Serena.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Miss Serena! " He lunged, catching her before she fell and landed on the hard, tile floor. Grabbing her chin, he turned her face over to him and lightly slapped her cheek, but she didnt wake.His heart beat raced, and he had to brace himself as he carried her awkwardly to the library, the closest place to put her in.  
  
Laying her down in one of the large couches, he draped a sheet over her and quickly lit a fire.Running up the stairs, he raced into one of the bedrooms and snatched the phone from before and quickly started dialing, his fingers shaking and breath ragged. She said he was back. But was he? Was that his car?!  
  
' I cant believe I didnt tell Trowa about this when he called!' He thought. ' Of course, I didnt want him to worry over something I didnt know about.' He reasoned. Quatre returned to the window and peered out through the shades that he pulled down when he came downstairs and nearly dropped the phone.  
  
Down in the street was Darien's car, he was indeed in that car and he left the car open.  
  
But where was he now? 


	11. 

Authoress: Angelwings  
  
Title: A Promise Kept  
  
Notes: Ok, First of all, I of course want to thank all the kool peeps who reviewed. Keep 'Em Coming! Secound, Im sorry for prolonging the story and adding more chapters than necessary. I tend to do that out of habit. Third, ok, remember a few chapters back I told you something is going to happen to Trowa? Well, Its still gonna happen so just hold on for a few more chapters, its coming. Fourth and lastly, I have already written and typed the epilogue for this story and I tend to not write chapters in order, thats the only way I stay sane. Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alarm.  
  
" Snip ."  
  
Telephone  
  
" Snip ."  
  
Lights.  
  
" Snip ."  
  
The cords snapped silently and quickly under the nimble jerks of his blade as Darien worked to disconnect the immediate advantages Serena and anyone else in the house had of escaping.  
  
' Dont wanna let them escape easily, now do we? ' He smirked as sweat poured down his temple. ' Wanna make sure they have a nice little game of hide and seek before they die.' With the last snip, the lights in the house and in the window along the wall above his head blew out.  
  
" God Bless Electricity."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He felt something. Not in the physical sense- No, something inside didnt feel right. Trowa's eyes showed something other than slight indifference for a fraction of a moment before being concealed again under his mask.Heero caught his appearent nervousness and met his eyes for a moment.He and Trowa sat waiting in the latter's truck for Duo and Wufei to return from depositing their charge to his hotel room, all four eager to go home.  
  
The silence was not uncommon between them,although both knew it was unwelcome. Both men wanting to say something to the other, but their mouths formed no words.The cold and icy glare of prussian blue eyes belonging to the perfect soldier burned through him, and Trowa looked away first,as always.  
  
Trowa was torn in two, forced to chose between responding to the sense of danger coming from Quatre and hoping the moment spending with Heero in the front seat of his truck to never end.  
  
" I... I mean we, we should......." Trowa left off.  
  
Heero nodded slowly, understanding and spoke into the microphone of his earpiece. " Duo, Chang. Time to go home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The back door opened quietly, much to Darien's delight. For a moment, he stood there, unsure of what to do next. He was in the kitchen, he noticed, and slinked through the hallway, determined to find Serena. The dagger in his hand shook from excitement and he was absent mindedly rubbing his thumb against the sharp angle of the blade, slicing open his skin. The tiny droplets of blood scattered the hall tiles, leaving a trail behind him.  
  
The light floating from underneath a partially open door stood out from the dark hallway and Darien took his chance,sneaking in to find that he was in the library. The ceiling high shelves of books and the plush carpet underneath his feet angered him.  
  
' So this is how spoiled Serena is. Staying in a large mansion with people to cater to her every need, while I'm staying in a shack with a fucking rotting baby in the crib.'  
  
The heating fire was lighting the room, he reasoned, wondering why this room was lighted when he cut off all power.  
  
'And there she is, Sleeping Beauty sleeping peacefull in her bed waiting for prince charming to come wake her with a kiss.....' He snickered at the sarcastic tone of his thoughts. Darien decided to leave her there for the moment.He knew he had something....or someone..... to take care of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I'm sorry, your call cannot be completed as dialed..........I'm sorry, your call cannot be completed as dialed........."  
  
" No. No. No. No. THis cannot be happening!"  
  
Quatre carelessly threw the phone on his bed, too nervous to care to hang it up. His gun was stored in his night table on the other side of the bed, a few feet away. His hands shook as he tried to shuffle the messy pile of work papers around to find a weapon in the drawer.  
  
" It useless looking for it now,you're dead anyways." The cold barrel of Darien's gun was held behind Quatre's head.  
  
" Its a shame that that pretty little blonde head of hair of yours is going to be ruined once I kill you. I hear trying to get blood out of hair is a shitload of work."  
  
" Who are you?" Quatre tried to keep his voice from quivering, but he failed miserably, and he knew that Darien knew that as well.  
  
" Why do you ask? You already know who I am. I'm sure Serena has told you tons about me. But now its your turn to know me personally."  
  
Darien removed the barrel a few inches away and turned Quatre toward him. His spit struck Darien in his eye. " Go to hell, Bastard."  
  
Darien's fist came down upon Quatre's face and he fell, knocking the side of his head with the wooden edge of the nightstand. He sat down roughly on Quatre's chest, blocking out the air from coming in. Darien's right fist contacted with his victim's jaw, and was rewarded with another shoot of blood mingled spit.  
  
" Aww, baby boy isnt playing nice, maybe its time for a time out,ne?"  
  
" I said, go to Hell....."  
  
Darien's hands wrapped around his neck firmly, getting a tight grip and smiled in his face. " Save me a seat then."  
  
The sickening crunch of fragile bones cracking pierced through the now silent air. With hesitation, he removed his hands from his neck and slapped the dead boy's right side of his face lightly, mocking him for the last time before standing up and leaving, intent of finding his next victim. His sleeping beauty. 


End file.
